


sings the song "Why Can't We Be Friends"

by inacolloquialsense



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gen, M/M, a lil bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacolloquialsense/pseuds/inacolloquialsense
Summary: based on a writing best friends starter "“BUDDY SYSTEM IS IMPORTANT, YOU MIGHT GET LOST! NOW GIMME YOUR HAND.”"warning might contain cuteness.   takes place in freshman year of high school if they were both really camp at that age. would probably fit better in a younger age, but you know, uh, reality says other stuff





	

They are fourteen. They have been teenagers for over a full year. 

It’s during the first field trip James and Brian have gone on since starting high school. Right in this immediate second Brian does not want to hold hands in order to walk two steps to look at the lion exhibit. He is an independent and smart kid who does not need to be babied. He’s got a house full of brothers that toughened him up.

“Buddy system is important, you might get lost! Now gimme your hand.”

James on flip side of the coin, as far as Brian can tell, is a mama’s boy who has never even eaten the crust on his pb&j. 

Brian must be really dumb, because he can’t stop thinking about how soft James’ hands are and how when he smiles really big his cheeks look poofy like marshmallows. And James never seems to smile at anyone like that but him. It makes Brian feel like punching something.

“Okay, but once we get to the lions I’m gonna let go.”

James looks at Brian and he deflates a bit. Before anyone else catches him, he brightens right up again. “That’s fine.” Only Brian is allowed see those little moments. Because if friends are going to last then they need to be honest. “Will you be my best friend?”

A feeling swells up in Brian’s chest and he tamps it down. “Uh. I already have tons of friends.”

Hmm. James thinks Brian is lying. (James is more perceptive than Brian gives him credit.) “Oh yeah, me too. I just want to have a few back-ups. Y’know, just in case.”

The situation is not going according to plan. He’s let this kid get the upper hand, but Brian would sure like someone not blood related as a companion. It’d be nice to have another place to hang out that wasn’t home. “Well, then that sounds good. I’ll be your backup if you’ll be mine.” 

“Cool.” (James develops a new part of himself. He decides it’s okay to not always be honest if it means he can spend more time with this kid. It will be his new task to be the best friend he can be. There’s no way he can lose this kid who makes his stomach do somersaults and seems to act all grown up.) James makes certain he doesn’t miss a second of staring into those big brown eyes.

A nun is walking up to them. They forgot to let go. Brian withdraws his hand first. Cold air takes occupancy where warm fingers used to be. He looks away for a reason he can’t put words to. She is at their backs.

They look forward. Although they can’t see them, they know there are lions ahead.


End file.
